Spirits
by Tails Luv-er
Summary: AU. Silver moves to a new place. When he goes out for a walk in this new location, what exactly will he find? Summary sucks, I know... Contains yaoi. Sonilver/SonicxSilver and eventual Shadilver/ShadowxSilver. Spirited Away-themed. Don't like, don't read, don't flame. Birthday story for Silverexorcist.


_Hey, people! Boy, am I glad they changed the font back to normal! Anyway, here I am with yet another story! This time, it's a birthday story for Silverexorcist! I was contemplating whether I should put this up here or not, but I'm like, "Ehh, it's one-thirty AM. Technically, it's her birthday." So, I posted it up here a tad early, but oh, well! A birthday story is a birthday story! Happy birthday, Silver, and I hope you like the first chapter of the story! It's Spirited Away-themed, as I said in the summary. You don't have to see the movie before you read, and it probably won't help that much other than giving you a sense of what I included from the movie... but I would seriously recommend the movie anyway! Enough of that, though! On with the story!_

* * *

Spirits

Chapter One

"Silver, stop complaining. You're being such a spoilsport! Moving is supposed to be an adventure!" My mom doesn't understand… I didn't want to move!

"But Mom, I liked Station Square! Why'd we have to move?!" I left a whole bunch of friends behind, including my boyfriend… I probably won't find anyone like him again…

"Honey, you know why. It's hard to support a child when you're the only one taking care of him, and the only way I was able to get a better job was to move here."

I slump in my seat. "Yeah, I know… It's just… I barely got to say good-bye to my boyfriend. The only thing I really was able to say is 'I love you'…"

My mom sighs. She was never one for my relationship with my boyfriend. She's kinda homophobic. Not extremely, but enough that me having a boyfriend bothers her. "Maybe you'll end up finding a girlfriend here, Silver."

I roll my eyes. "Yeah, that'll happen…" I reply sarcastically. "Because I can so turn straight after being gay for so long. Look, I know you don't like it, but this is me. I don't really want to talk about it right now, so just… leave it be…" She sighs once again and puts her focus back on the road. She doesn't understand… It's not as if I want to be gay. There's no gay or bi person I've met that wants to be this way, even my boyfriend, and he's more at peace with being bi than I am with being gay. I've told my mom a million times that I'm not choosing this, but I don't think she believes me.

We sit in silence for the fifteen minutes we have left in the car ride. When we arrive at our new house, we see that the movers have already gotten here, and that they've started moving stuff into the house. "Come on, honey," says my mom, "we need to start moving the stuff in the trunk into the house."

I nod my head. "'Kay…" I am _not_ thrilled about moving here. Let's just say I'm glad that everyone speaks Mobian, and that the days of several languages are past, because otherwise, I might not be able to understand anyone here. You're wondering where I am, aren't you? I'm in Chun-Nan… I've just gotta stop complaining. I help my mom bring in stuff like my collection of plushies I brought with me. I didn't want to leave the cute li'l things in the hands of those movers! Surely they'd handle 'em roughly!

What? Why are you looking at me funny? Okay, so I have a plushy collection. Big deal. Let's just say that I am the boy version of a fangirl… Would I be a fanboy then? I don't know… and who cares? After most of the stuff is in the house, I just wanna relax a bit. Maybe taking a walk would help. "Hey, Mom," I say, "I'm gonna go out for a walk."

She nods. "All right, but promise me that you won't go too far and that you won't get lost."

I nod back. "Okay, I promise." And then I run off. Finally, some relaxation! As I get further away from the house, though, I hear something. It sounds like footsteps from behind me… but when I turn around, there's nothing there… Well, besides a breeze, anyway. I'm being paranoid… but there it is again! What on Mobius? I'm not gonna turn around, though, because I know I'm being paranoid.

"Heya, Silv!" Now that isn't a footstep! As soon as I turn around, I'm glomped by something very blue.

"S-S-Sonic! W-w-w-what the hell?! Why are you here?!" I'll bet you're wondering who he is. He's my boyfriend, Ogilvie Maurice Hedgehog, but he just likes to be called Sonic.

My boyfriend gives me a smile. "Surprise! I have an uncle here, y'know. His name's Chuck. I convinced my… er… parents to let me stay with him over the summer! Isn't that awesome?!" He then starts nuzzling his head into my chest fur. "And now, I get to be with my li'l Silvy-wilvy!"

He releases me from his hug and gives me a quick kiss on the lips before I reply, "I thought I told you not to call me that. Anyway, it's good that you're here. I thought I was gonna have to endure this torture alone! You wanna walk with me?"

He raises an eyebrow. "Walk? But walking's too slow! I need to run! I need to feel the wind in my quills! I need—" but one look at my face changes his mind, "or I could walk with you." I start walking again, but this time, I thankfully have someone I love to keep me company. Not that I don't love my mom, but sometimes, it can be discomforting to be around her… Or around most people. Sonic is the only person who I'm not uncomfortable being around. "So, you had a little spat with your mom, did ya? I could tell by how depressed you were when you came out of your car."

"Well," I respond, "it wasn't really a spat, per se… It was just that my mom blatantly disregarded who I am. She said, 'maybe you'll end up finding a girlfriend here'… Ugh! She really frustrates me sometimes!"

Sonic puts a peach arm around me. "I know having a mom like yours can be tough. At least I'm here, right?"

I smile and rest my head on his shoulder. "Yeah. I was worried that I'd never see you again."

"Well, even if you didn't, I'm sure you and I would both have found someone, but it's so much better that we didn't have to go through the trouble."

Eventually, he and I start walking through the nearby forest as we keep talking, but we soon come across something very… Oh, what's the word I'm looking for…? Out of place! That's it! It looks like a very oriental building… but what's it doing in the middle of a forest?

"Silv, what do ya think this is here for?" asks Sonic, and I only shrug my shoulders. "Well, how 'bout we go check it out?"

What?! "I dunno, Sonic… I'm getting this weird vibe from it…"

Sonic rolls his emerald eyes at me. "Okay, then. Suit yourself. I'm going in there. You can just stay behind, Mr. Scaredy-Cat. I guarantee you there's nothing in there that can hurt us."

He starts walking in. "But Sonic! I'm getting weird vibes! Bad stuff always happens when I get weird vibes!" He's not gonna listen, is he?

"Like I said, suit yourself."

I can't just let him waltz in there alone like an idiot…! But I'm getting bad vibes! I don't wanna go in there! I can't leave Sonic, though. As strong as he is, I don't wanna leave him alone in there. "Wait for me!" I exclaim as I run up to him and start clinging onto his arm.

"Decided to join me, huh?" he asks. "What are ya, a kid?" He's obviously referring to the way I'm clinging to him.

"Shut up."

"Just sayin'. I'd much rather you do that to my body than my arm."

"And I'm just saying to shut up." That elicits a small chuckle out of him, and we continue walking through the tunnel. "Man, this thing is dark."

"Don't worry, Silv. There's always a light at the end of the tunnel, after all." He's right, I guess. Eventually, we arrive at the end of the tunnel, and we're in what looks like a park square, benches and all, but it looks like this building just got plopped on over it. I let go of Sonic's arm as I take a good look around. It looks pretty ornate in here…

"Yo, Silv! Check it out! It's beautiful out here!" I look over and see Sonic standing outside, and behind him is a large field of grass and flowers. I approach him, and when I get out to him, he says, "Romantic, ain't it?"

"Ain't isn't a word, Sonic." I get annoyed when anybody uses that word. I have to agree with him, though… This is pretty romantic.

"Way to spoil the mood, grammar freak… but I still love you." And with that, he starts to kiss me, and I kiss back. Before I know it, he has me pinned up against the wall, but I like when he does that.

After a few passionate minutes, we break away from the kiss. "So," starts Sonic, "how 'bout we go check this place out?" And my bad vibes start returning.

"No, let's go back!" I exclaim. "I'm getting a really bad feeling about this place!" He just shrugs and starts walking off, but I growl at him and say, mainly to myself, "I swear I have the most goddamn stubborn boyfriend on the planet…" as I run up to him.

However, he must have heard me, because he smirks. "I could say the same thing."

"Look, are you sure we should be here? After all, this could be private property for all we know. What if we're trespassing?"

"But we're not. Stop being so paranoid, Silv. I know caffeine makes you paranoid. Did you have pop or coffee or something?"

"No, I did not have either! I'm getting a seriously bad feeling about this! C'mon, let's go back! Please, Sonikku?!" Sometimes, I call him Sonikku, and it's usually when I want him to do something for me.

"Your bad feeling is probably just your nerves about moving to a new place. Don't be such a scaredy-cat."

I sigh. He doesn't get it… but he's not gonna leave without looking, so I might as well just go with him and make sure he doesn't get himself into trouble.

Soon, we come across a spot where there should have been a river, but Sonic starts sniffing the air. "Dude, do you smell that? It smells awesome!" I sniff the air as well. He's right. Something does smell good! "Let's go see what it is!" He grabs my wrist before taking off running. Yeah, let's just say that he can run at hypersonic speeds, which is where his nickname comes from, so we arrive at the source of the scent in only a few seconds. "FOOD! Oh, thank Chaos! I haven't eaten in like twelve hours!" He steps up to the counter of the eatery and peeks over it. It was obviously a counter made for humans, because Sonic has to stand on his toes to see over it. "Hey! Anyone in there?!"

"Doesn't look like there's anybody in there. We should just go…" He's not paying attention… and is that… drool? I mean, that food looks appetizing, but can't it wait? "Sonic…? Mobius to Sonic… Anyone in there?" And without warning, he just starts chowing down.

"Don't worry, Silv! I'll just pay for it when whoever runs the place gets back! I've got some Rings on me!" And I sigh and facepalm myself. "Man, this stuff's delicious! Silver, you have to try it! I'll pay for ya! I am your boyfriend after all!"

"That's not the problem!" He doesn't reply back… Does he even realize I'm still here? "C'mon, quit eating before we get in trouble…!" Still no response… What's wrong with him? "Sonic, stop it!" Still nothing! "For Chaos' sake! Ogilvie Maurice Hedgehog, if you don't stop eating, I will personally pull you away from the food!" He… didn't even respond to that?! I even called him Ogilvie! He hates that! I have no choice then! I grab onto his torso and pull him away from the food, and as soon as he swallows the last bit of food in his mouth, he starts trying to reach for the stuff on the counter.

"Must have more!" What the hell?! I turn him around to face me, and he keeps trying to break free of my grasp. It's getting on my nerves… Okay, can I slap him? Wait, there's no one who needs to approve of that! I smack him across the face, and he takes a few seconds to respond with, "Ow! What the fuck was that for?!"

"You wouldn't stop eating, that's what!"

"I… wouldn't? Huh… Weird that I don't remember that. All I remember is getting over here." Okay, it's official. This place is creepy.

"Sonic, let's get outta here. This place is givin' me the creeps!"

"And it should," replies a voice, but it's not Sonic's voice. No, it's much deeper and bone-chilling. "You two shouldn't be here. I'm not going to make you leave, but I'm giving you a warning. You do not want to be here when the sun goes down. You have three minutes to leave if you so choose." I turn my head to see crimson eyes staring right at me, and those eyes belong to a black hedgehog with red stripes decorating his body along with a tuft of white chest fur right below his nonexistent neck. And then, he just disappears into thin air…

"Who the hell?!" exclaims Sonic. "Why do we need to leave…? Well, I'm exploring the rest of this place. I don't care about some cryptic warning. Who does he think he is, ordering us around?!"

He stands up, and I do as well. "We should just get outta here before anything bad happens!"

"Look, I'm going on. If you wanna go back home, then go ahead. I'll catch up with ya later."

Rgh! He frustrates me _so_ much sometimes! Jeez! It's like he's the Spirit of Frustration or something! "Fine. Let's make it quick, though. I'm sure my mom's getting worried."

Sonic smiles as he leads on. He can be a real jerk sometimes, but I didn't want to leave him all alone. As we walk on, however, we come to a wooden bridge, and a sturdy one at that. Across the bridge, though. "A bathhouse? That's all that's here? That's disappointing… Well, I don't wanna go into some stupid bathhouse. Not if there's water involved."

"Good, now let's get out of he—" And there's that black hedgehog again…

"Your time is up, and you didn't leave. Since you didn't leave, however, I will help you. Just stay calm and follow me. Quickly now, before they see you." I nod, but Sonic just starts tapping his foot.

"How do I know I can trust you?"

The black hedgehog smirks. "You don't. But I'm your only hope, am I not?"

Sonic sighs. He has some trust issues, most of them stemming from his childhood and his abusive relationship with his other uncle. That's why he hesitated with the word parents earlier. They aren't his real parents, just his foster ones. He trusts me, though, and if I trust someone, then he knows he should, too. "He's right, Sonic. Just trust me on this one."

"…Fine."

The black hedgehog smiles. "Good. Now let's go."

* * *

_I know, it's a bit less yaoi than you're probably used to from me, but I figured it was good for a change of pace. I hope you liked it, Silverexorcist! It's different from what I usually write on this profile, and if I were to ever take the yaoi out, I would probably post it on my other profile, but anyway, enough of that. Even though it was different, I seriously hope you all enjoyed it! Till next time!_

-Tails Luv-er


End file.
